


We Will Never Run Out of Trees

by Adazzle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle
Summary: Zuko & Mai, before the coronationTitle from the Mountain Goats as usual
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 47





	We Will Never Run Out of Trees

He’s next to her, in the end. The advisors had shuffled around the seating for weeks as they prepared the ceremony. Sokka had teased him endlessly about spending what might be the most important moment of his life seated with people he had once “unjustly hated” when it was briefly suggested that he and Katara escort Zuko to the throne.

Iroh is the one who had looked across the room and asked him who who he would be sitting next to before he walked up to the throne. It seemed like a small thing.

Mai, who spent her days drawing (a new, peaceful, hobby, she said) didn’t pay much attention to the coronation planning meetings. Usually she whittled away the meetings doodling before leaving to work in the armory. She was only there to support him, she’d say, shrugging him off when he asked. They were both learning what to do in the New World. She was sketching a sky bison serving tea as Iroh spoke.

His uncle, the only person who had loved him unconditionally, would be conducting the ceromony. He would be walking between two people he loved, that’s all. “Mai could stand with me”. Katara kicked Sokka before he laughed. Zuko tucks his fingers into Mai’s as he thinks about having a family again.

On Coronation day, as the trumpets start, she smiles at him and he rises to face the nation.


End file.
